Back to You
by TouchOfViolet
Summary: After France, things have changed in Kevin and Abby's relationship; too bad jealousy keeps getting in the way.


**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, the characters that appear in this fan fiction are not mine. But I'm betting you knew that already.

**A/N**: I've had this in mind for a little while, and in fact started to write part of it a while back on my old computer. But then that got lost. So now, here's this!  
(This story is set directly after the episode "Frenched".)

.

.

**Back to You**  
By: TouchofViolet

.

Chapter One

"I think you are thinking too hard about this," Beth's voice interrupted Abby's train of thought.

The black haired girl was sitting in her aisle seat aboard an airplane that had just flown eight hours from France back to O'Grady, and was taxing to the terminal of the O'Grady airport. She had been deep in thought, staring at her small cell phone and chewing on her bottom lip, until her best friend had spoken to her.

"What are you talking about?" Abby snapped. "This is a big deal!"

Beth raised her eyebrows. "To .. to text or not to text?"

Abby nodded frantically.

"Ah, yes, how could I have been so blind?" Beth replied, "It is an age old question."

"Listen," Abby began, rolling her eyes, "it _is_ a big deal, okay? I don't want to seem _desperate _or anything. So I don't know if I should wait a while before I send him a text message. I don't want him to think he was all I was thinking about while we were in France."

Beth cleared her throat, "But…he _was_ all you were thinking about while we were in France. I mean, Abby, you wrote Mrs. Abigail Harnish all over every piece of paper that you own."

"Beth!" Abby exclaimed, her cheeks turning red. "_How_ did you find out about that?"

She shrugged. "I_ may_ have snooped through your luggage."

"How could you have done something like that, Beth?!" Abby said as the plane came to a halt at the terminal dock.

"I don't know, I'm nosy." Beth replied.

Abby nodded and shrugged at the same time. "Yeah, you are kind of nosy."

"Yeah," Beth agreed.

"And gossipy," Abby continued.

Beth frowned. "Ouch. Also, I don't think that's a word."

Abby narrowed her eyebrows. "It's not?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, whatever. It was still terrible of you."

"Agreed," Beth said, "And I am sorry."

The other passenger's began unfastening their seatbelts and standing up in the aisles of the plane.

Abby grunted in frustration. "But what am I supposed to do about the text message?!" She waved her blue, flip phone in front of Beth's face.

Beth shrugged and unbuckled her seat belt, "I don't know! Just send him a quick text message or something. He doesn't have to know that we _just _landed."

"Iris thinks you should just tell Kevin that you wish to crush him," the blonde German interrupted. She was standing in the aisle next to their seats.

"No no, Iris," Beth said, leaning over Abby to speak to other girl, "She doesn't wish to _crush_ him, she has a crush _on_ him. You see the difference?"

Iris shook her head. "No."

"Oh my _God_," Abby exclaimed, holding her face in her hands, "Iris, how did you know I like Kevin?"

"Iris is not deaf," she explained, "Iris heard you talk about him the whole airplane trip back."

Abby blinked up at her in disbelief. "What?! But you were like, two rows behind me! You could hear me?!"

The blonde nodded.

"Actually, Abby," Phillip's voice came from across the aisle, "I could hear you as well. And, personally, I agree with Iris. There is no sense in hiding one's feelings. Life, you see, is meant to be lived. And love is a very important part of life."

"Oh dear God in heaven!" Abby exclaimed, sticking her head between her knees. "This is _so_ not happening. This is so _not happening_!"

Beth rubbed her friend's back. "It's okay. I'm sure they were the only ones that heard! And they aren't going to tell anyone, right guys?"

As Iris and Phillip went to shake their heads, Dr. Meyers rose out of his seat. "Actually, Beth, I as well could hear Abby. I think most of us back here could," he gestured to the rest of the students in the French club, who were all nodding in their direction, "and I think we all agree with Iris."

Abby let out a loud wail. "Oh no! Oh no no no! I just need to die. I just need to curl up in a corner and die! Somebody just please, kill me now!"

"Oh, Abby!" Beth said, "oh it's going to be okay! Your secret won't leave the plane! Right, everyone?" She looked up at the French club, glaring ferociously at everyone she could see.

Out of fear, they all agreed that what happened on the plane would stay on the plane.

"See, Abby!" Beth said with a happy voice and a smile on her lips, though her eyes were still fiercely fixed on her fellow French clubbers.

Abby sat up slowly, anxiety plastered on her face. "I _still_ don't know what to do about the text message."

The door of the plane opened, and the other passengers began to file out slowly. Beth reached for her carry-on underneath the seat. "Just send him a quick one! Like I said, he doesn't _have _to know that you just landed."

Abby sighed, and flipped open her cell phone.

--

It was dinner time, and Kevin had just gotten off work. He had gone over to Eets-a-Pizza for a free meal from his best friend. With the girls in France and Harold working, eating at the pizzeria had become a solitary activity. So, instead of staking out a booth, Kevin stuck to the counter, where at least he could throw things at Harold, if not get to talk to him.

"Here you go, Kev," Harold said, delivering two slices of pepperoni pizza and a large soda to his friend.

"Yeah, thanks," Kevin began, "and could I also get some napkins?"

Harold ducked beneath the counter, "Sure thing," he said, handing him several brown napkins.

Kevin took them from him, "You're the best, man."

"Oh, I know it," Harold said, turning around and heading back to the cash register to help out other customers, who happened to be two very pretty ladies. Kevin took several napkins and wadded them up into a ball. Carefully, he chucked them as hard as he could at Harold's head.

They hit him on the cheek and caught him off guard. "What the…?!" He exclaimed. The two ladies started giggling, causing Harold to blush slightly. "Thanks a lot, Kev," he said, tossing a glare in his friend's direction.

The girls looked at Kevin, who waved and smiled at them. They giggled a little harder.

Kevin's cell phone began to vibrate, so he reached in his pocket to pull it out. Flipping it open, he saw he had received a text message from Abby. He sat up straight and began to read the message.

"You know man," Harold began, walking back over to Kevin, "It's not funny, you cb-ing all the time like that."

Kevin glanced up at him. "What's cb? And anyway, I just got a text message from Abby."

"Oh yeah?" Harold questioned, leaning on the counter, and seeming to forget that he was ever annoyed with his friend. "What did she say?"

" 'Hey, I'm back in O'Grady'." Kevin repeated, reading the words off of his phone.

"Does she wanna hang out to tonight?" Harold asked.

Kevin shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? All I got is a text message."

"You should call and ask."

"Call?" Kevin repeated, in an almost disgusted voice. He shook his head and sighed, "Harold, you obviously know nothing about women. I haven't spoken to her in eight weeks. I can't just _call_. That will make me seem desperate."

Harold narrowed his eyebrows. "So, since you _haven't _spoken to her, you _can't_ speak to her?"

Kevin nodded, crossing his arms against his chest. "_Now_ you're getting it."

"So," Harold said, standing up, "when _are_ you going to talk to her?"

"I don't know!" Kevin snapped, "these things … they take _time_, Harold. _Time_."

"Whatever, man," Harold said, shrugging and walking away from Kevin.

Kevin put his phone on the counter and took a bite of pizza. He turned his head to look at the pretty ladies that he had embarrassed Harold in front of earlier. They smiled at him and waved. He tried to smile back and keep his attention on them, but his eyes kept going back to his cell phone. Kevin leaned his left elbow on the counter to support himself, and drummed the fingers of his right hand next to the phone.

Suddenly, he sat up and grabbed his cell phone. "Maybe just a quick text back."

--

"Oh my God, Beth," Abby said at the luggage carousel. They were in a huge group of people, waiting for the carousel to start up so they could all get their bags. "I just got a text from Kevin."

"Oh yeah?" Beth questioned, shoving her way through people to get to the front of the group. "What does it say?"

" 'Welcome back. You should swing by the pool tomorrow and see me'," Abby read. "What should I say?" She asked.

Beth shrugged. "Do you want to swing by the pool tomorrow and see him?" She asked.

Abby nodded. "Only if you come too, though. This whole … having a crush on Kevin thing, it's really weirding me out. I don't want to go see him alone."

"Honestly, it's weirding me out too," Beth said. The luggage carousel finally began to move. "But, I guess I can go with you to the pool tomorrow."

"Oh great!" Abby said. "Should I … should I like, give him a time or something? Or would that seem too obvious that I like him?"

Beth's eyebrows stitched together. "Do you really think it would be obvious you like him if you tell him what time you are going to stop by?"

"Yes." Abby said.

Beth sighed. "Okay then, just tell him that we'll stop by tomorrow. And don't say anything else." She reached out and grabbed a bag that she thought was her's. The tag on the bag told her differently.

"Okay," Abby said, hitting buttons her phone. "I'll just tell him we'll be swinging by tomorrow, but not give a time."

"Fantastic." She grabbed another bag, this time the right one, and smiled brightly. "But I'm sure you already have a time picked out for us to go."

"Duh," said Abby, rolling her eyes. "Oh, that's my bag. Grab it for me?"

--

Kevin's phone still sat on Eets-a-Pizza's counter. He was trying to act like he wasn't on edge waiting for it to buzz by throwing random things at Harold: so far, he had thrown a paper plate, a salt shaker, and a napkin dispenser. It was pissing Harold off, but Kevin didn't care, because it was really, really funny. He was about to throw a piece of pizza at his friend, but his phone finally vibrated.

He grabbed it and quickly flipped it open.

"'K, see you tomorrow :)'," He read. "Hey, Harold?"

"What now, Kevin?" Harold asked harshly, approaching his friend with his guard up.

"What does it mean when a girl includes a smiley face with a text message?" he asked, handing the phone over to Harold.

Harold looked at the message. "I don't know, dude. That she's happy?"

Kevin took the phone back. "So, she's happy huh?" He smiled despite himself, and flipped open his cell phone again.

--

Abby got into the front seat of her mother's car, while Beth got in the back. "So tell me girls, how was your trip?" Mrs. Wilde exclaimed. "I want to know every last detail!"

"It was so awesome, Mrs. Wilde," Beth said.

"Paris was my favorite," Abby chimed in.

"We will _have_ to look at pictures when we get home, Abby," her mother said.

Abby was about to argue that she was too tired to sit with her mom and show her several hundred pictures, but her cell phone vibrated. She flipped open her phone to reveal another text from Kevin, this time of just a smiley face. She smiled brightly, and closed her phone.

"Sure thing, Mom."


End file.
